Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and in particular to a liquid crystal display having at least one contact hole.
Description of the Related Art
In a liquid crystal display, a contact hole is utilized to conduct a pixel electrode and a source electrode. However, with reference to FIG. 1A, the liquid crystal molecules 2 are arranged along a profile of the contact hole 1, and the contact hole 1 is like a funnel structure.
With reference to FIG. 1B, conventionally, a bottom conductive layer 3 and a pixel conductive layer 4 surround the contact hole. The bottom conductive layer 3 is insulated from the pixel conductive layer 4 by an insulation layer 5. When the radius of the contact hole 1 at the location of the bottom conductive layer 3 is decreased, the bottom conductive layer 3 contacts and short-circuits the pixel conductive layer 4. However, when the radius of the contact hole 1 at the location of the bottom conductive layer 3 is increased, the capacitance between the bottom conductive layer 3 and the pixel conductive layer 4 is insufficient, and the reliability of the liquid crystal display is decreased.